


Inamoratos

by emmanjay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Podfic Welcome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Will and Hannibal must make arrangements on how they must live their new lives. However, Will is having some reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inamoratos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the ItsStillBeautiful fest :)

A whisper of soft wind washed over Will's face as he stared up into the night sky, gazing at the stars and listening to the nocturnal heartbeats of the night. Although he didn't hear the back door open, he felt Hannibal's presence on his back like a shadow pressing against him.    
  
"It's nice out," Hannibal opined. Indeed it was; the air was warm yet it carried a slow and easy breeze, the stars shone bright illuminating the sky with stretching beams of white light making everything look shadowy and soft. Hannibal’s shoes thudded softly as he walked across the wooden floor of the deck. Will didn't move when Hannibal stepped closer to him and so the older man fought the urge to wrap an arm around the empath. After their bloody embrace on the cliff, Hannibal ached for Will's touch like a man searching for religion in a godless world, hoping that somebody - _something_ \- would take away his suffering. Atop of the ruthless ache, things began to feel so new, so fast. He felt out of control.

 

Hannibal had never engaged in a real relationship with someone. There were lovers, of course, and Hannibal played his part, but none of them he considered true and genuine relationships. To his knowledge, relationships had people fully invested in one another, those of which could understand each other and grow together based on those understandings, however Hannibal never achieved anything remotely similar to that because he was always playing his role as the “good doctor” or the “good friend”. He was the wolf donned in sheep’s clothing or in Bedelia’s words, he was wearing a “person suit”. To someone not of his nature, this would be exhausting, constantly diverging between human and inhuman, but it was as perfunctory as swimming were for a fish. It was effortless.

 

Fact of the matter is that no one could fully understand his mind, his aspirations, his wants, his... _needs_. No one could fully penetrate the fortresses of walls he’d put up to block outsiders from seeing who he really was.

 

No one except Will Graham.

 

When he first laid eyes on Will, the one thing he noticed immediately was his beauty. Being a connoisseur of all things beautiful, he felt drawn to Will like an art collector eyeing the works of an artist. Will’s shifty eyes avoided contact but while he went on about eyes being too distracting, Hannibal was able to peer deep into Will’s eyes and be captivated by those blue-green windows to the soul.

 

He saw a glimpse of Will’s soul. It was dark, like his own, and he felt a change within him in a place he didn’t know existed. Little did he know, it was this intimation that would explain the new feeling he was never familiar with. The feeling of love.

 

Hannibal wasn’t the only one grappling with these intense affections. Will was a bit slower to come to terms with his newfound fondness, but when he discovered that he what he’d been feeling was love, he felt a rush of emotion alongside his cloud of revelation. He had gone his whole life feeling empty, thinking that he was incapable of loving someone, incapable of being loved, and yet there was Hannibal and with Hannibal came Abigail. The love for them was on different levels, of course, but he loved them. He loved Abigail. He loves Hannibal.

 

However, when the thick bands of new skin covered their wounds from the fall and their bodies didn't carry that ache of pain from moving nothing but an inch in their beds, Chiyoh brought over the paperwork. Passports, driver's licenses, birth certificates, and finally a marriage license. Hannibal and Chiyoh both sensed the air change when she brought the official papers stating what their new names would be. Hannibal watched as Will’s face twitched with a strain of curiosity when Chiyoh read out the names.

 

“We’re going to be _married_ ?” He didn't mean for it to come out as incredulous, but the words blurted out before he could think about tone.   
  
"It would make more sense if you two were a couple, for appearances. I was sure - did I make a mistake in thinking your relationship with each other was more intimate than I deemed?" Chiyoh inquired.

 

Hannibal met eyes with Will and saw his unchanged expression before Will walked out of the room and onto the deck.   
  
"Should I get new certificates? It will take a few days, but it can be done," she assured.   
  
"That won't be necessary, I will speak with him. Go, we'll talk in the morning." She nodded, placing the paperwork into a yellow folder and left it on the kitchen counter. Hannibal went to join Will on the deck.

 

Now they were standing together, yet there was a wedge pushing them apart.   


“Will…”

 

“Hannibal don't.”

 

“I know we haven't discussed the arrangements in full detail but this way would be in our best interest -”

 

“Hannibal just go away for a moment, I’m trying to think.”

 

Hannibal would be lying to himself if he said that hearing Will ask him to leave didn't cause a searing pang of pain to swell in his heart. Flashbacks of that horrid day when Will rejected him pierced the corners of his mind and it made his heart turn to liquid, but he convinced himself this was different and turned on his heel leaving Will with his thoughts.

 

His fingers didn't even brush the cool metal of the back door’s handle before he heard a mumble of words spill from Will’s lips. Hannibal turned a listening ear towards him. “Pardon?”

 

Will turned around with tears pooling in his eyes and he declared with a cracked voice, “ _I didn't want to survive_...”

 

Hannibal's face softened as he strode toward Will. He stopped a few inches from him and peered into his blue-green eyes. Hannibal closed the distance between them, cupping Will’s face with a tender hand, running a gentle thumb over his ear. Lightning beams sprinted up Hannibal’s spine and left his body through a breathy sigh. It’d been so long - too long - since they’d touched and this feeling was electric. Hannibal could’ve stood there for eons like this, but he finally did speak.

 

“My dear Will, you did not survive. You died in the deep blue of the waters; the thrashing waves filled your lungs and stole the very breath you breathe. Then, you ascended from the bounding main with a redesigned ataraxy that has changed you - made you _whole_. And now, we can share this new design together. Your design. Our design.”

 

All Will could do was stand there and… breathe. Air expanding his lungs where there once was raging sea. He remembered feeling washed by the ocean, being dunked under the waves in a baptism of blood and salty sea. It was almost ceremonial.

 

“Hannibal…” Will sighed. They were so close, the doctor could breathe in his name from Will's lips. Will  parted his mouth and leaned forward, grazing his lips against Hannibal's. He then pulled away just enough so he could speak.

 

“Ask me,” Will demanded.

 

Hannibal stopped to think for a moment for his head was clouded in a daze. Then their conversation in the kitchen flashed back into his mind.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He reached a tender hand up into Hannibal's silver-blonde hair and let the strands move through his fingers. They closed the last centimetere between them and pressed their lips together, intentions longing and needy.

 

Will released a desperate moan and parted his lips wider to invite Hannibal’s slick, warm tongue. He reached his hands around Hannibal's neck, trying to get as much of Hannibal as he could. No matter how many people had been on his dinner table, prepared in dressings, sauces, and beautiful presentations, there had never been anyone's flesh as sweet as Will’s in this very moment. Hannibal wanted to savour this moment, but Will’s precious mouth begged to be kissed and Hannibal could not deny him that however it was getting far too dark outside and Hannibal needed to see his beautiful boy in more light. Reluctantly, Hannibal pulled away from their kiss, licking his lips to get one final taste of Will.

 

As if he'd read Hannibal's mind, Will led them back into the house. Once inside, they were drawn back to each other like magnets, swollen and slick lips pressing fiercely against each other. Their bodies were so close, but layers of clothing prevented them from being closer.

 

“Will,” Hannibal said, his voice thick with lust. “I need you.”

 

Will looked up and saw tears pooling in the man's eyes. He was breaking down his walls brick by brick, showing a side he'd never let anyone dare to see. Not only was will honored to be behind the veil, he thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. They were here. They were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
